Acceso Autorizado de San Valentín
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Algo tardio mi fic de San Valentín, Luffy desarrolla sentimientos por Nami, pero no sabe como demostrarlo, ahora, recibira la ayuda de un misterioso hombre, Crossover con DC Comics. One Shot


**Acceso autorizado a San Valentín**

Un pequeño One Shot de San Valentín de One Piece con algo de ayuda del Buen Axel Asher. Y por cierto, en fic Luffy ya tiene 18 años, los personajes estan algo OC, originalmente se publicaria el 14 de febrero, pero por problemas hasta apenas lo puedo poner.

Hay días raros… historias que uno ve y cosas extrañas que lo atrapan a uno… aunque a mi me pasan muy seguido… ah por cierto… olvide presentarme… soy Axel Asher, aunque algunas personas me conocen como Access, soy una especie de superhéroe… aunque solo se viajar entre dimensiones, fusionar personas y viajar en el tiempo… pero bueno, esto no es mi autobiografía… es solo una pequeña anécdota durante uno de mis viajes entre dimensiones.

Todo empezó…

Thousand Sunny…

Día… 13 de febrero… el Thousand Sunny se encontraba tranquilo… Luffy descansaba después de las aventuras que tuvo desde la batalla en Shabondi, su derrota a manos del Shichibukai Bartholome Kuma, la separación de su grupo…. El encuentro con las Amazonas, su infiltración a Impel Down, y el haber logrado rescatar a su hermano con ayuda de Boa Hancock, Buggy, Mr 3 y Mr 2, además de que logro reencontrarse con sus nakamas…

Ahora su grupo estaba reunido de nuevo… pero algo había pasado, se acercaba esa fecha… 14 de febrero… para los piratas comúnmente era un día como cualquier otro… pero para ellos era un suplicio, Sanji preparando deliciosos pasteles de chocolate para las chicas del grupo… y nunca dejaba que nadie los tocara, por lo que cada vez inventaban algo para robarle alguno, pero aunque los esfuerzos de los chicos siempre fallaran, al final tanto Nami (que le daba a Luffy y a Chopper) como Robin (que les compartía a Ussop, Franky, Brook… y cuando se dejaba a Zoro) les daban algo de chocolate.

Pero por algún motivo ahora era diferente… desde que Boa Hancock le había declarado su amor…. Luffy se sentía raro, no era que le gustara la chica (que según palabras de toda su pandilla estaba para comérsela) sino que el no sentía nada especial por ella… aunque lo había puesto a pensar…

En su vida, solo recordaba que una sola chica había sido capaz de llamar su atención solo por… solo por ser ella… Nami… con esos cabellos naranjas… con su sonrisa… y con ese cuerpecito de pecado que se cargaba… no era como para andar haciéndose el tarugo…

Aunque había un problema… se acercaba San Valentín… y Monkey D. Luffy era una bestia tratándose de dar algo de corazón… mas por que se había empezado a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por su navegante (hey 18 años no son en balde), solo que estaba en desventaja… ¿Cómo lograr llamar la atención de Nami sin hacer una idiotez? Tal vez podría consultarlo con los chicos…

Zoro.

¿Y yo que sé? Nunca he estado con una chica de esa manera- dijo Zoro con aburrimiento.

Zoro: DESCARTADO.

Ussop.

Pues mira Luffy, en la antigüedad, los antiguos hombres se acercaban a las chicas danzando y cantándoles cosas románticas, les decían piropos como: Mamacita a que horas vas al pan, en esa cola yo si me formo, chichocamos nos matamos… entre otras mas- le decía Ussop, Luffy tomo nota y…

Ussop: DESCARTADO POR DEMASIADA DIFICULTAD.

Chopper.

¿No has verificado si esta en celo? Yo creo que sería más fácil así- le dijo el pequeño reno.

Chopper: DESCARTADO.

Franky.

Es super que al fin decidas las pilas, así que te diré que debes de llegarle antes e que alguien se te adelante y… ¡Oh se me olvidaba que debo de hacer algunas reparaciones al Sunny!- dijo Franky antes de irse.

Franky: DESCARTADO

Sanji.

…

Sanji: NI LOCO LE PREGUNTABA.

Brook.

Pantis, pantis, pantis.

Brook. DEMASIADO PERVERTIDO PARA SACAR ALGO EN CLARO.

Robin.

Solo se tu mismo y no tengas miedo- dijo la arqueóloga.

Robin: OPCION DE APOYO.

Luffy camino con calma a donde estaba un Den den Mushi que les había regalado Duval y otro que le había regalado Hancock, por l oque procedió ha llamarles para preguntarles.

Duval.

Se romántico, regálale flores, llévala a algún lado… he espera, tengo un pendiente, bueno solo haz eso- dijo Duval por el Mushi antes de colgar.

Duval: OPCION.

Boa Hancock.

¡Luffy sama! ¡Sabia que me llamaría, claro, es el día de San Valentín y no podías dejar de llamarme! Luffy sama, ¿Por qué no vienes de visita a la isla? Je, te aseguro que te divertirás mucho querido- decía sensualmente mientras ronroneaba al Mushi.

Boa Hancock: DESCARTADA.

Luffy reviso las opciones dadas, pero solo Robin, Franky y Duval le habían dado algunas opciones… y por desgracia no había manera de comunicarse con Vivi.

Ha ¿Qué haré ahora?- preguntó Luffy para sí molesto.

Creo que podría ayudarte- dijo una voz, Luffy volteo con sorpresa, el Sunny estaba en altamar, aunque era probable que pronto llegaran a puerto… aun así ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Un extraño vestido de rojo de cabellos castaños, quien le sonreía.

¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Luffy extrañado.

Oh, discúlpame, me llamo Axel Asher, pero soy conocido como Access, y estoy al tanto de tu problema, por lo que pensé que sería bueno ayudarte- dijo Access sonriéndole.

¿En serio? ¿Y por que lo harías?- preguntó Luffy extrañado.

Es San Valentín… y tu siempre me has agradado Luffy, así que si lo deseas, te puedo llevar con algunos de los mejores amantes que he visto- dijo Access, Luffy le miro sorprendido.

¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Genial y que esperamos!- dijo Luffy emocionado.

Hare algunos arreglos chico y mañana te llevare- dijo Access mientras que una luz dorada aparecía detrás de él –Te veré mañana Monkey D. Luffy.

Access desapareció ante la mirada asombrada de Luffy.

Bien, ahora si creo que lo haré bien con Nami- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

14 de Febrero.

El Thousand Sunny había arribado a un puerto seguro en la madrugada, por lo que los Mugiwara bajaron para disfrutar del día, más por que Sanji le había prohibido a los chicos que se acercaran a la cocina del Sunny durante ese día, por lo que los chicos se alejaron mientras que Nami y Robin iban de compras.

Pero Luffy, fingiendo que iba a buscar comida se alejo de todos, no sabía como, pero se imagino que Access lo encontraría de algún modo.

Bueno, estoy listo, ya he elegido a algunos buenos consejeros, así que ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Access.

¡Si vamos!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Una luz dorada los cubrió a ambos desapareciendo de este Universo.

En el pueblo.

¿Pasa algo Nami?- pregunto Robin al ver a la chica que miraba los estantes de ropa de forma distraída.

¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo Robin?- preguntó Nami, Robin sonrió levemente mientras qué negaba con la cabeza.

¿En quien piensas?- preguntó mordaz.

Nami se sonrojo mientras que Robin no lograba evitar una leve carcajada.

¿En el capitán?- preguntó Robin con lo que Nami se sonrojo aun más –Veo que acerté.

No te burles… me cuesta trabajo aceptar que desde que volvimos a reunirnos… no he dejado de pensar en lo mucho que extrañe su presencia- dijo Nami algo apenada.

Nami… se que es un poco desleal que te diga esto pero… Luffy me pregunto como hacer para llamar tu atención- dijo Robin, Nami le miro con sorpresa.

¿En serio? ¿Yo?- preguntó con sorpresa la chica.

Así es… bueno, Luffy nunca me dijo que no te lo comentara…además pensé que decirte les ayudaría a ambos por lo que he notado- dijo la arqueóloga.

¿Qué has notado?- preguntó Nami.

Las miradas que ambos se han estado lanzando, los celos que mostraste cuando supiste lo de Hancock… y el hecho que desde ayer tu estas en la luna y él esta preguntándole a todo mundo solo por ti- dijo Robin, Nami bajo la cara sonrojada.

¿Crees que haga algo esta noche?- preguntó Nami.

No lo sé. Pero no hay que perder la fe- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

En otro lugar.

¿Y adonde vamos primero?- preguntó Luffy emocionado, Access sonrió mientras que la luz se abría… y Luffy miraba el lugar donde estaban.

¡Increíble! ¡Que es este lugar!- dijo Luffy mirando la enorme ciudad en donde estaban, los autos circulaban por las calles.

Amigo, estamos en Metrópolis, aquí vive un amigo mío, creo que el podrá darte un buen consejo y tal vez algo que te ayude- dijo Access.

Ambos caminaron por la calle mientras que Luffy admiraba ese nuevo mundo.

Hey, no te comportes así, van a pensar que estas loco- dijo Access mientras que contenía (con esfuerzo a Luffy que miraba la ciudad como un niño que ve pasteles.

En eso se percato de algo.

¿Qué es eso en el cielo?- preguntó, Access solo sonrió.

Es nuestra ayuda- dijo Access con calma mientras que corrían al parque.

En el centro Access y Luffy observaron la figura descender de los cielos, Luffy estaba asombradísimo mientras que Access solo sonreía.

Axel, es bueno verte- dijo el la figura.

Lo mismo digo Superman- dijo Access, Luffy solo miraba emocionado al Héroe.

¿Quién es tu amigo Axel?- preguntó Superman.

El es quien necesita tu ayuda, es Monkey D. Luffy… y bueno, lo traje de otro universo como un favor, Superman, el chico es muy bruto para poder declarase a la chica que le gusta y… -decía Access, Luffy le escucho y bufo molesto.

¡Oye que te estoy oyendo!- exclamo Luffy molesto, Access y Superman no pudieron evitar reir –La verdad es que es San Valentín y quisiera hacer algo especial por ella… pero nunca he sido bueno para eso.

¿En tu mundo también existe San Valentín? Vaya, las probabilidades de que algo así suceda son astronómicas- dijo Superman con sorpresa mientras que se sujetaba el mentón –Pues mira, no se como será el carácter de la chica, así que si nos pudieras ilustrar un poco…

Entonces Luffy procedió a contar lo que sabía acerca de Nami… y entre mas contaba… mas fruncia el ceño Superman mientras que Axel apenas y podía aguantar la risa, Luffy después de un rato termino de describir a Nami.

Chico… te has enamorado de la doble de Big Barda- dijo Superman, Axel no pudo evitar reírse mientras que Luffy solo le miro extrañado –En fin, Luffy, los consejos que te dieron son ciertos, se tu mismo con ella, tu eres un ser de gran nobleza, por lo que tratar de ser algo que no eres sería perjudicial para ti… aunque…

Y de pronto se lanzo volando a toda velocidad.

¡Increíble quisiera que fuera mi Nakama!- exclamo Luffy sonriendo.

No será posible, Luffy, el es un Superhéroe y aunque te reconoce como alguien de buen corazón, Superman nunca será un pirata- dijo Access, en eso Superman regreso llevando algo en las manos.

Ten Luffy es un regalo- dijo mostrándole una buena cantidad de diamantes y un cristal muy bello.

¡Wow cuantos diamantes!- exclamo el pirata.

¿De donde los sacaste?- pregunto Access sorprendido.

Fui a la vieja mina de carbón que hay en Smallville, solo tuve que apretarlos un poco para acelerar su proceso de cambió… y este cristal es un regalo de Kriptón, espero le guste a tu chica- dijo Superman sonriendo, Luffy tomo los regalos.

Gracias de verdad sé que le gustaran a Nami- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Por cierto, Axel, si deseas ayudar a Luffy, ¿Por que no lo llevas con Hal? El si es todo un galán con las chicas, de seguro podrá darle algún buen consejo- dijo Superman, Access se sujeto el mentón y sonrió.

Es un buen plan, bien Super, nos vamos entonces- dijo Access sonriendo.

¡Gracias por todo!- le dijo Luffy.

Suerte chico, y me saludan a Hal- dijo Superman mientras que ambosse marchaban en un has de luz.

La luz reapareció en otro sitio, ahora estaban en otra ciudad.

Oye ¿Y ese tipo en realidad sabe tratar a las mujeres?- preguntó Luffy.

Claro a Hal Jordan no hay chica que se le vaya de las manos cuando se lo propone- dijo Access.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- se escucho una sombría voz, Access solo volteo algo asustado y vio que no estaban en Ciudad Costera… sino en Ciudad Gótica y Batman los miraba fijamente.

¿Ese es el que buscamos?- preguntó Luffy algo extrañado.

Eh, no, auqneu también se ha tirado unas cuantas chicas… je, Batman, nos equivocamos de lugar, ya nos vamos- dijo mientras uqe desaparecían en un haz dorado.

Turistas- dijo Batman mientras uqe regresaba a su ronda.

En el Universo de One Piece.

14 de febrero, 11 de la noche.

El día fue habitual, Sanji había preparado los chocolates y varios regalos para "sus" dos chicas, Ussop, Chopper, Franky y Brook habían decidido compartir algunas cosas que compraron en el pueblo para los demás, mientras que Robin le hizo una pequeña insinuación a Zoro con respecto de un "regalo" nocturno que le daría…

Pero aun así Nami se sentí triste, si bien todos se portaron de una manera entretenida… el no saber de Luffy en todo el día le bajo la moral, claro, con la cantidad de restaurantes que había en el pueblo, era obvio para ella que Luffy había preferido pasar el día de excursión alimentaria que hablar con ella…

En fin, el es así y no creo que cambie- dijo la chica con decepcion… de pronto alguien dejo pasar una carta por debajo de la puerta de su cuarto, Nami se percato y la recogió.

"_Nami, te veo en el puerto en 10 minutos, ven sola._

_Luffy_"

¿Qué raro?- se preguntó Nami pero decidió ir a dar un vistazo.

Logro salir sin que nadie se percatara, Sanji, cansado por las acciones del día y alegre de haber entregado sus delicias culinarias a las chicas, se había ido a dormir temprano, Chopper y Ussop igualmente. Franky se quedo haciendo guardia y esperando a Luffy, pero se quedo dormido después de confundir una botella de sake con refresco, Brook se desapareció de pronto… y con respecto a Robin y Zoro… bueno, unos sonidos le dieron a entender que estarían ocupados toda la noche.

Nami llego al puerto y de pronto unas luces esmeraldas se encendieron, pudo ver un hermoso local brillante y una mesa de centro preparada… y a Luffy sonriéndole desde una esquina.

Nami, casi pensé que no vendrías- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Luffy… es increíble… ¿Tu planeaste esto?- preguntó Nami viendo el hermoso lugar.

Bueno, en realidad esto es obra de un amigo… espero que te guste- dijo el chico.

Me encanta- dijo Nami acercándose, Luffy sonrío y entonces saco de un pequeño baul que estaba en la mesa un collar de diamantes.

Para ti Nami…. Espero te gusten- dijo el de nuevo, Nami miro el collar con sorpresa.

Luffy, es precioso- dijo ella mientras que dejaba que Luffy se lo colocara.

No tanto como tu- dijo el sonriéndole, Nami se sonrojo, y vio que en el baúl había también una pulsera del mismo material y un cristal.

Luffy, gracias… veo que te esforzaste mucho- dijo la chica bastante sonrojada, Luffy negó con la cabeza.

Nami, no fue nada… es más, si es por ti lo haría de nuevo- dijo Luffy, Nami se sonrojo violentamente entonces, en eso Luffy se la acerco y le tomo las manos con suavidad.

¿Sabes Nami? Hay algo que he querido decirte desde que nos reencontramos… y creo que ahora es el momento- dijo Luffy con tsuavidad.

¿Qué… que es?- preguntó nerviosa.

Nami… tu… yo… este… nosotros… -dijo Luffy y empezó a cortarse, los nervios le ganaban… y entonces con una mirada decidida … -Al diablo…

Y entonces sujeto a Nami y le planto un beso, Nami estaba sorprendida pero no dudo en corresponderlo… el beso era mejor de lo que Luffy había planeado, pero la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse.

Feliz San Valentín Nami- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Feliz San Valentín… mi capitán- dijo Nami sonrojada.

A lo lejos, cinco hombres (cuatro de ellos con el uniforme de la Green Lantern Corp) miraban la escena.

Vaya, ese mocoso si que tiene suerte- dijo un pelirrojo con una sonrisa mordaz.

No te enfades Gardner, al menos hicimos una buena acción- dijo otro de cabellos negros.

Kyle tiene razón, además, es divertido viajar a otros planos multiversales sin tanto riesgo- dijo uno de piel negra.

Gracias por ayudarnos chicos, y Hal, que bueno que se te ocurrió el plan- dijo Access, Hal Jordan solo sonrió.

Bueno, todos merecen amar ¿No es así?- dijo con una sonrisa.

FIN.

Si, es extraño, pero me lo saque de la manga, aunque ya paso el 14 de Febrero, al menos puedo dar un fic especial, je, aunque bueno, Access se me ocurrió usarlo por su buen corazón…

Espero les haya gustado, sino pues ya ni modo.

Los personajes que aparecieron al final son: Guy Gardner, Kyle Ryner, Jhon Steward y Hal Jordan, los Lanterns de la tierra que siempre se han caracterizado por ser medio mujeriegos.

Je, suerte


End file.
